


Autopsy

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: By the way this is absolutely NOT porn, Cruelty, Dissection, Gore, In celebration of Kabuto's rare leap year birthday, Intestines, Naruto Gaiden, Sharp Objects, Well unless you're really into this sort of thing, and the best part is that this still has a good chance of becoming canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has given him a fresh herd of guinea pigs, and Kabuto gladly takes the opportunity to regress back into old habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autopsy

“Shin Uchiha.”

Shin inhaled, he would have screamed had he prepared his lungs, but Kabuto gave no warning when he entered the room. 

“Do you know how many copies of you there are?” Footsteps became audible as he approached Shin, who could do nothing. Shin felt paralyzed, lying on his back with his arms down to his side.

Kabuto exhaled and began, “I know you can understand me,” he was moving metallic instruments on a stand next to Shin, deliberately making those dull clicking noises. “There are strong signs that you, and the rest of you, probably missed a critical period with your language development, but you’re still adept enough to understand and respond.”

The sound stopped, “Were you forbidden from speaking to your clones?” A generous silence was allowed to pass, but Shin did not respond. 

Kabuto took initiative. “Does this hurt?” A sharp pain entered Shins leg. Shin screamed through bitten lips. 

“I see,” Kabuto left the object lodged above the clones knee, and walked back up to the table. “I suppose responding is up to you.” He plucked several more objects from the stand. Shin wondered how he knew his way around in this darkness. “Whether you speak or not, it doesn't make any difference to me.” 

Kabuto flipped a switch and a halo of surgical lighting blinded Shin. He felt a sharp cut into his abdomen before his eyes could adjust. The pain failed to provoke his sharingan. Kabuto had the answer as to why, “I disabled it.” 

Shin looked down to the source of the voice. There was something in the way, and he couldn’t see what Kabuto was digging into. He could only see a pale, scaled face and cold stone eyes. The detail of his butcher's face was intense in the light. The eyes smiled and turned to Shin’s, “want to see?” 

Kabuto peeled away the barrier, and Shin closed his eyes shut. A pain drew them open in attention, and Shin regretted looking, a thick intestine was being pulled out into the light. 

“Why…” 

Kabuto stopped moving in surprise, “So, you can speak. Well,” He started recollecting the long strand and returned to his planned routine, “in order to gauge how dangerous your group could become, I’ll need to perform at least one autopsy.” Shin made a small noise of disgust as something wet hit his face, the barrier not being there to stop it from making contact. At the thought of his own blood splattering the room, Shin began to shiver and breath even harder. “Control yourself, being erratic makes things harder for me down here.” 

“As I was saying, all of this means that you will probably die. Even if I take care to keep you alive, I would not be able to reintroduce you into the group without a memory seal. I would rather not take any risks. Besides, even if they do notice one missing, an excuse isn’t difficult to construct, especially since you are not all named yet.” 

Kabuto chuckled, and said almost to himself, “why am I doing this with you alive? It’s just inefficient.” He tilted his head in contemplation and his eyes narrowed as he continued his work. Shin was beginning to pass out. “Maybe I just miss it.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the pun, I apologize.


End file.
